leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aatrox/rozwój
Rozwój Zwiastun Oryginał= thumb|275px|right|Tajemnicze artefakty znalezione na całym świecie |-| Zedytowany= thumb|275px|right|Tajemnicze artefakty znalezione na całym świecie .Starożytna tajemnica Runeterry Zazwyczaj nie proszę o pomoc. Podczas swoich wypraw znalazłem wiele ciekawych reliktów, ale nigdy nie trafiłem na nic takiego. Zebrałem wszystko na moim biurku, byście mogli się im przyjrzeć. Ważne jest to, że znaleziono je na całej i pochodzą z różnych epok. Sęk w tym, że... na wszystkich widnieje , wyraźnie nie będąca człowiekiem, uzbrojona w ząbkowane ostrze. Nie wiem, czy chcę poznać wyjaśnienie tej zagadki. Z tego, co się dowiedziałem, ta postać pojawia się w środku wielu krwawych konfliktów i opowieści o wojnach. Co myślicie? Kim jest ta istota i jaką rolę odgrywa w historii Runeterry? A jeśli chcecie poznać kilka opowieści o niej – przejdę do tego. Ostrzegam jednak, że nie są zbyt piękne.}} Demacia= thumb|275px|right|Demaciański witraż przedstawiający postać . Nie pytaj, skąd go mam. Oczywiście, że go oddam. Pożyczam go tylko do badań, nie zorientują się nawet, że zniknął. Demacianie ciągle bredzą o światłości, więc po co im w ogóle okna? Przyjrzyj się. Widzisz tę postać w środku? Ze skrzydłami i ząbkowanym mieczem? To właśnie wszędzie się przewija. To pierwsze znalezisko, które skłoniło mnie do myślenia. Nie jest zbyt stare, ma zaledwie kilka pokoleń. Popytałem, ale nikt nie wie, co to za postać. Wszyscy jednak są zgodni, że to ktoś godny tego, by uczcić go w ten sposób. Dlaczego jednak pojawia się w tak wielu miejscach? Wiele z tych znalezisk jest naprawdę starych – pochodzą z tak dawno zaginionych cywilizacji, że nie mają nawet nazw. Jak to możliwe?}} |-| Noxus= thumb|275px|right|Noxiański posążek . Tak, z Noxus. Wiesz, co myślę o Noxianach, ale ich miasto jest pełne historii. Żeby uniemożliwić mi zwiedzenie jednego z najważniejszych miejsc w całym Valoranie potrzeba czegoś więcej niż czarna magia, strażnicy z ogromnymi toporami i przerażający . Noxus jest pełne takich posągów. Przeważnie tworzone są w hołdzie największym bohaterom państwa, ale ten nie wygląda jak noxiański heros. Znam się na tym – wystarczy wziąć do ręki dowolną noxiańską książkę, a przeważnie okaże się, że to przydługa kronika życia jakiegoś bohatera. Nie zwróciłbym uwagi na ten posąg, gdybym nie rozpoznał . Dręczy mnie jedno... czemu w Noxus znajdują się posągi istoty, która przewija się też w sztuce?}} |-| Piltover= thumb|275px|right|Noxiańska książka z wojennymi poematami z okładką z rysunkiem miecza witrażem, a posągiem, stwierdziłem, że muszę wiedzieć, co się za tym kryje. Zdobyłem jak najwięcej ksiąg z biblioteki akademii w . Niektóre działy są zastrzeżone dla wszystkich, poza absolwentami. Pewnie mógłbym się tam dostać, ale nie chciałem palić za sobą mostów, więc poprosiłem o pomoc . Wszyscy go uwielbiają. Ta mniejsza to zbiór noxiańskich poematów bitewnych W środku znajdują się typowe brednie, ale moją uwagę przykuł miecz na okładce. thumb|275px|right|Stara książka z bajkami i opowieściami powiązana z rysunkiem Ta stara, duża księga zawiera baśnie i opowieści. Nie wszystkie mają w sobie ziarnko prawdy, ale jedna zwróciła moją uwagę. Jej bohaterem jest arogancki generał, który poprowadził swoich wojowników do boju i z łatwością zwyciężył. Przygwoździł swoich ostatnich wrogów, ale... pycha często prowadzi do upadku. Wielki wojownik – czyli nasza – pojawił się na polu bitwy. Wrogowie aroganckiego generała, znajdujący się na skraju śmierci, odzyskali ducha. Napisano tu:}} |-| Shurima= thumb|275px|right|Shurimiańska urna z wizerunkami postaci nie istnieje od wieków. To teraz sterta kurzu, ale ruiny świadczą, że na pustyni kwitła niegdyś potężna cywilizacja. Nie wiem, co stało się z tym imperium. Chyba zniknęło bez śladu... ale to osobna historia. Znalazłem tę urnę w tamtejszym grobowcu. Wygląda na to, że było to miejsce pochówku shurimiańskiego wodza, który walczył z przytłaczającymi siłami przeciwnika. Zginąłby ze swymi ludźmi w chwale, jednak w jakiś sposób udało im się zwyciężyć. Garstka wojowników pokonała tysiące wrogów. Nic dziwnego, że takie zwycięstwo uczczono opisem na ścianie grobowca, ale co robi na urnie ta ? Jaką rolę odegrała w bitwie? Nie rozumiem.}} |-| Freljord= thumb|275px|right|Freljordzki kościsty sztylet z insygniami lodu można wykuć wiele ciekawych przedmiotów. Ta kraina zawsze była polem bitwy, więc nie zajmowałbym się takimi sztyletami, gdyby nie dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze – spójrz na ten grawerunek. Jeśli przyjrzeć się uważnie, dostrzec można ten sam ząbkowany wzór. Po drugie... no cóż, rękojeść zrobiona jest z ludzkiej kości. To jeszcze nic. Barbarzyńcy z tego regionu twierdzą, że to legendarne ostrze, należące do , który pojawił się podczas bitwy ze znienawidzonym plemieniem. Potyczka była już prawie przegrana, gdy ten pojawił się i powiódł wojowników do zwycięstwa. Żaden przeciwnik nie pozostał przy życiu, ale gdy członkowie plemienia chcieli uczcić swego bohatera, ten zdążył zniknąć. Podobno zabrali kości swych wrogów jako trofea ku jego czci. Brzmi to podobnie to historii z grobowca. Obie opowieści dotyczą wojownika, który odwrócił losy ogromnej bitwy... jednak cena zwycięstwa była makabryczna.}} |-| Ionia= thumb|275px|right| drewniana tabliczka z wydrążonym wizerunkiem postaci poplamiona tuszem lub... krwią . Takie rzeźby stanowią rzadkość, ale są do siebie podobne. Przedstawiają piękne sceny – krajobrazy, medytujących mnichów, niebo nocą; całe to „oświecenie”, którym się tak przejmują. Ale ten... jest inny. Nigdy nie widziałem nic podobnego. To ta ze swym mieczem; najgorsze jest to, że te czerwone plamy to chyba nie tusz...}} |-| Ukryta strona= thumb|275px|right|Ukryta strona znaleziona wewnątrz książki z baśniami i opowieściami . Wygląda na to, że jest w połowie odkryty. Chyba nie zbudowali go, lecz znaleźli. Co w tej istocie sprawiło, że ludzie byli jej tak oddani?}} |-| Monety i medalion= thumb|275px|right|Stare monety należące do Mistrza Kart przedstawiające rysunek miecza , którego imienia nie zdradzę... a którego prawdziwego imienia wręcz nie znam. Przegrałem każde rozdanie poza tym; oczywiście, pokonałem go, gdy postawił zupełnie bezużyteczne stare monety. Nie mogę wydać ich nigdzie w Valoranie. Przynajmniej teraz do czegoś mi się przydały. Nie od razu zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale widnieje na nich to samo ząbkowane ostrze. No i mamy ten stary medalion. Jest antyczny – nie mam pojęcia, skąd pochodzi. Przedstawia twarz tej . Kimkolwiek jest, pojawia się tu od dawna. To wszystko, co udało mi się zebrać. I... jak myślisz? Kim jest ta postać i co oznacza jej obecność? Wiem jedno: Nigdy nie chcę jej spotkać...}} Ujawnienie center|600px Aatrox Ostrze Darkinów wyłania się z mroków dziejów, by zaspokoić żądzę krwi i bitew. Ten sprawny wojownik rozcina wrogów i wysysa ich siłę życiową swoim mieczem. Jego umiejętności kosztują zdrowie.Ujawniamy Aatroxa Ostrze Darkinów Umiejętności: *'' : Aatrox przechowuje część kosztu zdrowia swoich umiejętności w Studni Krwi; zasoby w niej wysychają, kiedy nie walczy. Gdy straci całe zdrowie, korzysta z mocy Studni i przywraca sobie punkty, równe przechowywanemu tam zdrowiu.'' *'' : Aatrox unosi się w powietrze i uderza w wybrane miejsce. Przeciwnicy w strefie uderzenia zostają podrzuceni; zarówno oni, jak i pobliscy wrogowie otrzymują obrażenia.'' *'' : Aatrox leczy się co trzeci atak. Użycie Żądzy Krwi włącza Cenę Krwi.'' **'' : Co trzeci atak zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia, zamiast leczyć Aatroxa. Aatrox traci zdrowie zależne od zadanych obrażeń.'' *'' : Aatrox wykonuje atak w linii, który zadaje obrażenia i spowalnia przeciwników. Jeśli trafi wrogiego bohatera, przywraca mu to nieco zdrowia.'' *'' : Po zastosowaniu jej Aatrox zadaje obrażenia wrogom dookoła. Na czas trwania Masakry zyskuje premię do prędkości ataku i zasięgu. Użycie tej umiejętności nie kosztuje zdrowia.'' Gra center|500px Aatrox to walczący wręcz bohater polegający na podstawowych atakach. Wbudowana mechanika podtrzymywania życia i ucieczki sprawia, że idealnie pasuje do górnej alei. Górna aleja: Żądza Krwi sprawia, że Aatroxowi nie brakuje zdrowia, dzięki czemu może przetrwać fazę walk w alei. Świetnie radzi sobie z pojedynkami, gdyż może użyć Ceny Krwi, co zapewnia mu premię do obrażeń. Po walce może wrócić do Żądzy Krwi, by się uzdrowić. Kiedy jest gotów dobić wroga, Masakra dodaje dodatkowej mocy nagłemu atakowi. Jeśli walka w alei nie idzie po myśli Aatroxa, efekt podrzucenia Mrocznego Lotu może ułatwić gank walczącemu w dżungli. Kiedy zaś wyprze przeciwnika z alei, może atakować, świadom, że Mroczny Lot i spowolnienie Ostrzy Udręki pozwolą mu uciec. Nawet jeśli wszystko pójdzie nie tak, Studnia Krwi daje drugą szansę na zabicie wroga lub ucieczkę. Walki drużynowe: Mobilność Aatroxa pozwala mu atakować wrogich prowadzących w trakcie walk drużynowych. Żądza Krwi zapewnia mu wytrzymałość podczas walk z wrogimi obrońcami. Kiedy widzi szanse na zaatakowanie wrogiego prowadzącego, Mroczny Lot pozwala mu tego dokonać. Natomiast dodatkowy zasięg z Masakry oraz spowolnienie Ostrzy Udręki pozwala dogonić wrogów. Uzdrawianie Żądzy Krwi i efekt Studni Krwi pozwalają mu przeżyć na tyle, by pokonać mniej wytrzymałych wrogów. Jeśli drużyna Aatroxa zostanie zaatakowana, Ostrza Udręki mogą spowolnić wrogów na tyle, by umożliwić ucieczkę. Może też użyć Mrocznego Lotu, co pozwoli reszcie drużyny przyjąć walkę. Żądza Krwi i skupienie pozwalają mu przeżyć, dając towarzyszom szanse na pokonanie wrogów, podczas gdy Aatrox wskrzesza się i zadaje ostateczny cios. Przeróbka Powrót do oryginalnego Darkina Nie mamy za dużo nowości na temat Aatroxa, ale pomyślałem, że warto chociaż wspomnieć odrobinę o postępie prac nad nim. Aktualizacja rozgrywki Aatroxa jest największą taką aktualizacją jaką zaplanowaliśmy do tej pory. Dlatego też sporo nam jeszcze brakuje do jego publikacji. Wciąż projektujemy różne wersje, ale jak uda nam się ustalić coś konkretniejszego, to na pewno wrócę, żeby podzielić się z wami kierunkiem, który dla niego obierzemy. Chciałem jednak, żebyście wiedzieli, że rzeczywiście nad nim pracujemy i chcemy upewnić się, że wpasuje się on w końcu w motyw wojownika Darkinów.Plany dotyczące bohaterów: październik 2017 Poleje się krew Porozmawiajmy teraz na temat Ostrza Darkinów, Aatroxa. Jak wspomnieliśmy wcześniej, zmiany Aatroxa będą największą aktualizacją samej rozgrywki, jaką do tej pory zrobiliśmy i zajmują nam trochę więcej czasu niż pierwotnie przewidywaliśmy. Uważamy, że Aartox w ogóle nie koresponduje z motywem darkińskiego Pana Wojny i musi zostać powtórnie przemyślany od góry do dołu.Plany dotyczące bohaterów: styczeń 2018 Po wielu różnych wersjach i eksperymentach w końcu ustaliliśmy kierunek projektu, z którego jesteśmy zadowoleni: „żądny krwi, dzierżący wielki miecz Pan Wojny”. Chcemy, żeby ataki i umiejętności Aartoxa sprawiały wrażenie ciężkich i silnych, a jednocześnie pragniemy pozostawić jego naturę pojedynkującego się mistrza miecza. Zdecydowanie będzie mieć gigantyczny darkiński miecz, który żywi się śmiercią i zniszczeniem ludzkości. No wiecie, takie tam typowe darkińskie sprawy. Śmierć to dopiero początek Gdy ostatnim razem mówiłem o Aatroxie, powiedziałem, że dostanie tylko aktualizację rozgrywki. Jednak w miarę jak rozwijaliśmy jego nowy zestaw umiejętności w kierunku „posługującego się wielkim mieczem wojownika, który zawzięcie ściga wrogów”, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że wrażenie z gry nowym Aatroxem niespecjalnie pasowało do jego aktualnego wyglądu. Nowy projekt Aatroxa prezentuje bohatera potężniejszego, lepiej wyważonego i ogólnie po prostu bardziej imponującego. Uznaliśmy, że to wymaga pewnych aktualizacji modelu, który będzie pasował do wrażeń z gry postacią i będzie odpowiednio wyglądał. Tak czy inaczej, nie będzie to pełne VGU, ponieważ nie damy mu w 100% nowych animacji, ani nie przerobimy wszystkich jego skórek, chociaż pojawią się niewielkie poprawki w skórkach dopasowujące je do aktualizacji modelu podstawowego. Damy natomiast Aatroxowi nowe, brutalne audio, dzięki któremu zrówna się z naszymi nowszymi bohaterami. Kto by nie chciał usłyszeć, jak Aatrox fizycznie i werbalnie niszczy swoich wrogów?Plany dotyczące bohaterów: kwiecień 2018 center|500px Skórki Projekt: MECHA 500px|center jest moim pierwszym owocem współpracy z innymi naukowcami. Wzbogaciliśmy wszystkie bronie elementami hextechowymi i wyposażyliśmy prototypy w protokół transformacji podczas uruchamiania mechanizmu ucieczki. Hmm... Pozostali dwaj dodali dopalacz odrzutowy do ich superumiejętności. Niesamowicie wydajne! Zgodnie z moimi obliczeniami, prototypy i są lepsze nawet od prototypu . Lepsze... silniejsze... bardziej nieprzewidywalne. Czas przetestować je na polu walki!| Projekt: MECHA}} Multimedia Filmy= Zedd - Ignite| |-| Muzyka= Aatrox - ekran logowania |-| Obrazy= Aatrox Wing Concept.png|Projekt skrzydeł (w wykonaniu Eoina Colgana) Aatrox_concept_1.jpg|Aatrox, szkic koncepcyjny 1 (w wykonaniu Eoina Colgana) Aatrox_concept_2.jpg|Aatrox, szkic koncepcyjny 2 (w wykonaniu Eoina Colgana) Aatrox_concept_3.jpg|Aatrox, szkic koncepcyjny 3 (w wykonaniu Eoina Colgana) Aatrox_concept_4.jpg|Aatrox, szkic koncepcyjny 4 (w wykonaniu Eoina Colgana) Mecha Promo.png|Mecha Aatrox i Maphite – promo LoL VFX concept 02.jpg|Projekt Mecha Aatroxa (w wykonaniu Samuela Thompsona) Morski Aatrox stary portret.jpg|Stary obraz Morskiego Łowcy Aatroxa (brak Maplhite'a Żelaznej Odwagi) Aatrox Sea Hunter concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Morskiego Łowcy Aatroxa (w wykonaniu Samuela Thompsona) Stare umiejętności : | Opis = Aatrox napełnia Studnię Krwi, gdy używa umiejętności. Gdy napełni się w 100%, zaczyna się opróżniać w czasie 4 sekund i daje Aatroxowi Krwiożerczość. | Opis 2 = : Aatrox zyskuje oraz % prędkości ataku|HP}} w zależności od poziomu. Po otrzymaniu śmiertelnych obrażeń Aatrox powróci do życia i odzyska . | Celowanie = * Studnia Krwi to ulepszenie celowane na siebie i bierna umiejętność aktywująca się, gdy otrzyma on śmiertelne obrażenia. | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Pasek ma kolor czerwony, gdy Krwiożerczy jest aktywny i kolor szary, gdy się odnawia. * Zdrowie zregenerowane przez Studnię Krwi jest zwiększone przez bierny efekt . * oraz działają przed Studnią Krwi. * Aatrox jest oczyszczany ze wszystkich negatywnych efektów, kiedy wchodzi w stan Studni Krwi. ** Wyjątek stanowią , które utrzymują cały czas kontakt. | Film = Aatrox IVideo.ogv }} : Aatrox unosi się w powietrze i ląduje na obszarze docelowym, zadając obrażenia fizyczne pobliskim wrogom podczas lądowania oraz wypełnia 20% . Przeciwnicy w centrum zostają dodatkowo na 1 sekundę. | Poziomy = * Obrażenia fizyczne: 20/50/80/110/140 (+110% premii do obrażeń ataku) | Celowanie = * Mroczny Lot to ślizg zadający obrażenia i podrzucający wrogów na obszarze docelowym. | Obszar działania = * Promień obszaru lądowania: 225 * Promień epicentrum: 75 | Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Tarcze czarów = blokują obrażenia i podrzucenie. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Pomimo swojej animacji, Mroczny Lot zapewnia korzyści na obszarze działania, tak jakby był na ziemi. * Animacja Mrocznego Lotu może być przerwana przez efekty kontroli tłumu, poprzez śmierć lub wejście w stazę Studni Krwi. ** Efekty kontroli tłumu rzucone w trakcie działania animacji działają dopiero po jej zakończeniu. * Mroczny Lot nie anuluje pozostałych poleceń i pozwala atakować od razu po wylądowaniu. | Film = Aatrox QVideo.ogv }} : Co trzeci atak Aatroxa przywraca mu zdrowie. | Poziomy = * Uleczenie: 30/45/60/75/90 (+6.5% brakującego zdrowia) | Celowanie = Żądza Krwi to umiejętność nakładająca efekty przy trafieniu co trzeci atak. | Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = Nie | Efekty przy trafieniu = Wręcz | Trafienie krytyczne = Tak | Struktury = Nie | Blokowanie = * Aatrox zostanie uleczony niezależnie od zablokowanego ataku. | Tarcze czarów = nie blokują umiejętności. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Ataki nakładają inne efekty przy trafieniu i posiadają taką samą szansę na trafienie krytyczne co ataki podstawowe. * W przeciwieństwie do innych umiejętności przenoszących efekty przy trafieniu umiejętność nie nakłada kradzieży zdrowia, aby zapobiec zbytniemu wzmocnieniu i nadużyciom tej umiejętności. * Trafienie krytyczne nie zapewnia dodatkowych obrażeń z Żądzą Krwi. * Przełączanie między trybami nie resetuje licznika ataków. * Ataki na struktury nie zwiększają licznika ataków. * Przełączanie trybów nie aktywuje takich efektów jak , . * Efekty przy trafieniu Żądzą Krwi nie aktywują się w przypadku totemów. | Film = Aatrox WVideo.ogv | Druga/Nazwa = Cena Krwi | Druga/Zasięg = | Druga/Koszt = darmowa | Druga/Czas = 0.5 sek. | Druga/Opis = : Co trzeci atak Aatroxa zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia oraz napełnia 20% przy aktywacji efektu. | Druga/Poziomy = * Dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne: 50/85/120/155/190 (+75% dodatkowych obrażeń ataku) | Druga/Celowanie = * Cena Krwi to umiejętność nakładająca efekty przy trafieniu co trzeci atak. | Druga/Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Druga/Obszar działania = | Druga/Efekty czarów = Nie | Druga/Efekty przy trafieniu = Wręcz | Druga/Trafienie krytyczne = Atak | Druga/Struktury = Nie | Druga/Blokowanie = * Obrażenia dodatkowe zostaną zadane niezależnie od zablokowanego ataku. | Druga/Tarcze czarów = nie blokują umiejętności. | Druga/Dodatkowe informacje = * Dodatkowe obrażenia Ceny Krwi nie nakładają kradzieży zdrowia. * Przełączanie między trybami nie resetuje licznika ataków. * Ataki na struktury nie zwiększają licznika ataków. * Przełączanie trybów nie aktywuje takich efektów jak , . * Efekty przy trafieniu Ceną Krwi nie aktywują się w przypadku totemów. | Film = Aatrox WVideo.ogv }} | Czas = 12/11/10/9/8 sek. | Opis = : Aatrox uwalnia przed sobą moc swojego ostrza, zadaje obrażenia magiczne wszystkim trafionym wrogom, ich na 2 sek. oraz napełnia 20% przy użyciu. | Poziomy = * Obrażenia fizyczne: 80/120/160/200/240 (+70% premii do obrażeń ataku) * Spowolnienie: 30/35/40/45/50% | Celowanie = * Ostrza Udręki to stożkowa umiejętność mierzona, zadająca obrażenia i spowalniająca wrogów. | Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = Aatrox EVideo.ogv }} : Aatrox wysysa krew swoich przeciwników, zadając obrażenia magiczne wszystkim wrogim bohaterom w pobliżu i zyskując 20% napełnienia za każdego trafionego bohatera. | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 200/300/400 (+100% mocy umiejętności) | Opis 2 = Dodatkowo na 12 sekund Aatrox otrzymuje premię do prędkości ataku i do zasięgu ataków podstawowych o 175. | Poziomy 2 = * Prędkość ataku: 40/50/60% | Celowanie = * Masakra to umiejętność obszarowa. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Tarcze czarów = blokują obrażenia. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Aatrox dalej jest klasyfikowany jako walczący w zwarciu w czasie trwania Masakry. | Film = Aatrox RVideo.ogv }} en:Aatrox/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów